nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
RP-Guide: Draenei (von Lucipher)
Der Rollenspiel-Guide "Die Draenei" wurde am 7. Mai 2010 von "Benutzer:Everwing" im Forscherliga-Forum veröffentlicht. Er beschäftigt sich mit der Frage "Wie spiele ich einen durchschnittlichen Draenei?". Allgemeines Da Najid sich in seinem "RP-Guide: Wissenswertes über das Volk der Draenei" hautpsächlich damit beschäftigt, was die Draenei in ihrer Vergangenheit erlebt haben, habe ich mich entschieden, meine Ansicht darüber, wie man eine/n durchschnittliche/n Draenei spielen könnte, zu teilen. Beginnen wir direkt mit dem wichtigsten Punkt, dem, was ein jeder Draenei-Spieler wissen MUSS: Draenei sind keine Menschen ; Erster Unterpunkt: Draenei sind alt Draenei sind - bis sie den Körper eines Erwachsenen haben, vergeht (leider gibt es darüber keine genauen Informationen) mindestens ein Jahrhundert - alt. Du, als vielleicht noch recht junge/r, aber schon ausgewachsene/r Draenei hast also zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ein Weltbild, das über das eines durchschnittlichen Menschen am Ende seiner Tage hinaus geht. Verhalte dich nicht nur deinem Charakter, sondern auch deinem Alter entsprechend. Du bist vermutlich zumindest ein Stück weiser als die meisten Menschen. ; Zweiter Unterpunkt: Draenei sind gut Da wir jetzt schon herausgefunden haben, dass du mit ziemlicher Sicherheit älter bist, als jeder lebende Mensch, lass dir gesagt sein, wie du aufgewachsen bist. Du bist in einer Gemeinschaft aufgewachsen, die mit einem einzigen Wort als 'gut' zu betiteln ist. Zwietracht, Misstrauen, Neid, Gier, Missgunst, Hass - all diese Gefühle hast du vermutlich seit deiner frühesten Kindheit nicht mehr erlebt. Du bist in einer Gesellschaft aufgewachsen, in der man sich um das Wohl seines Nächsten sorgt. Du hast Jahrzehnte lang mit Wesen zusammengelebt, die die Werte des Guten hoch gehalten und dir gelehrt haben. Geduld, Respekt, Mitgefühl (die von den Menschen definierten Tugenden des Lichts), Vertrauen, Verantwortung, Gnade - für dich keine abstrakten Konzepte, sondern die Grundlagen deines Lebens. ; Dritter Unterpunkt: Draenei haben gelitten Seit Jahrtausenden fliehen die Draenei vor der brennenden Legion, ihrer Verderbnis und der Rache Kil'jaedens, der das Festhalten der Draenei am Licht als Verrat an Volk der Eredar sieht. Dann, vor etwa zweihundertundfünfzig Jahren fanden sie auf Draenor (der Scherbenwelt) eine sichere Zuflucht. Doch auch hier hat die Legion sie eingeholt. Kil'jaeden brachte dem einst friedlicheren Volk der Orks den Blutdurst und die Hexerei und hetzte sie gegen die Draenei. Ein Großteil des Volkes verlor dabei sein Leben. Du, als Überlebender dieses Krieges, hast nur überlebt, weil deine Siedlung den Orks nicht bekannt oder sie durch einen Zauber verborgen war oder dein/e Dorf/Stadt zerstört wurde und du mit einigen wenigen Überlebenden in einen sicheren Hafen fliehen konntest. Das Leid deines Volkes ging nicht an dir vorüber. Du hast es erlebt. Wenn du nicht selbst den Kampf erlebt hast, hast du Flüchtlinge getroffen/aufgenommen. Und dennoch bist du (wie in Unterpunkt Zwei erläutert) gut. Du bist nicht zu einem Racheengel geworden, sondern hast an deinen Werten fest gehalten, folgst weiterhin dem Pfad des Lichts. Denn du bist... ; Vierter Unterpunkt: Draenei sind stark ... stark. Die Kraft des Lichts verleiht dir seelische Stärke, wie sie kein Volk kennt. Der Weg, den die Naaru (weise Lehrer, Retter des Volkes der Draenei, 'Kristallwesen') deinem Volk gezeigt haben, ist der des Guten und du glaubst von ganzem Herzen daran. Es gibt einen Weg, auf dem alle gemeinsam glücklich werden können. Hass und Leid sind unnötig. Und du wirst mit Geduld auch anderen zeigen, dass es diesen besseren Weg gibt. Du wirst ihn ihnen nicht aufzwingen, denn das wäre falsch. Aber du wirst ihnen ein Vorbild sein. Und zwar ein LEUCHTENDES Vorbild. Lass dich nicht von Nichtigkeiten erschüttern. Ein Draenei ist kein Wesen, das von einer Krise in die nächste stürzt. ; Fünfter Unterpunkt: Draenei sind naiv, nicht dumm Wir haben schon festgestellt, dass du gut bist und dass Vertrauen ein Teil des Guten ist. Vertraue ruhig. Aber lass dich nicht zu sehr über den Tisch ziehen. Ein Dieb mag dir den Geldbeutel stehlen (Geld ist ein seltsames Konzept der sterblichen Völker von Azeroth, das wohl das Vertrauen in die Gemeinschaft ersetzt - Anmerkung von Kitani: Meiner Ansicht nach hatten die Draenei vor ihrer Bruchlandung auf Azeroth kein Geld. Betrachtet es mal logisch: Sie brauchten es nicht!), das Geld herausnehmen und dir den Beutel zurückgeben mit der Ausrede, er habe ihn gefunden. Vertraue ihm ruhig, wenn du es nicht besser weißt. Das alles bedeutet aber nicht, dass Draenei so naiv wären, dass sie dumm sind. Sie sind bloß ein wenig gutherziger als ein Mensch. Sie erwarten Lügen nicht, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass sie sich alles erzählen lassen. Vergiss nicht, dass ein alter Draenei vermutlich sehr viele Tatsachen kennt, viele Grundzusammenhänge der Welt versteht und sich nicht von irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Bauern erzählen lässt, Dämonen wären eigentlich ganz lieb. Vielleicht hofft dein Draenei ja, dass er eines Tages die Dämonen zum Licht bekehren können wird, aber er wird wissen, dass das auf keinen Fall einfach sein wird. Interpretieren wir das Licht Zur vereinfachten Darstellung des Lichts, erlaubt mir, ein paar Tugenden zu formulieren. Die Draenei selbst folgen keinen Tugenden, sie folgen dem Weg des Lichts, ohne irgendwelche Tugenden nötig zu haben. Für sie gelten diese Tugenden als implizit, sie folgen dem Weg nicht streng diszipliniert, sondern eher aus eigenem Antrieb. Sagen wir einfach, es liegt ihnen im Blut. Nehmen wir als Erstes mal den Respekt. Die Tugend des Respekts bedeutet, sich seiner Nächsten bewusst zu sein und ihrem Glück nicht zu schaden. Aber die Tugend geht über 'Was du nicht willst, das man dir tu'...' hinaus. Respektiere auch ihre Wünsche, ihre Macken (auch Draenei haben manchmal ihre Eigenarten) und ihre Fehler. Ein gutes Miteinander basiert auf gegenseitigem Respekt. Als Zweites führe ich eine Tugend ein, die die Menschen so nicht formuliert haben, die Weisheit. Damit ist explizit gemeint, dass man immer nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen handeln sollte. Kombiniert mit der später noch erläuterten Tugend der Geduld will ich darauf hinaus, dass ihr nicht überstürzt handeln sollt, sondern idealerweise überlegt und weise agiert. Nur mit einem gewissen Maß an Weisheit kann man die für alle beste Entscheidung treffen. Als Drittes denn die Verantwortung. Zumindest die Verantwortung für sich selbst sollte ein jeder tragen. Klar, manchmal sagt man sich 'Ich hab' das alles nicht gewollt!', doch das bringt die Dinge oft nicht in Ordnung. Steht für das ein, was ihr tut, selbst wenn es falsch war. Als Viertes die Tugend des Mitgefühls. Diese Tugend ist auch in der Lehre des Lichts der Menschen formuliert. Sie bedeutet salopp übersetzt, dass man lernen soll, sich am Glück seiner Mitwesen zu erfreuen und ihr Leid ein Stück weit für sie mit zu tragen. Ein glücklicher Freund macht auch deine Welt ein Stück weit besser und geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid, nicht wahr? Als Fünftes wieder eine eigene Tugend, die Tugend der gerechten Gnade. Ähnlich wie die Tugend des Respekts behandelt auch diese Tugend deine Nächsten. Speziell aber geht sie darauf ein, ihnen ihre Fehler zu vergeben. Natürlich ist es einfacher, einen Mörder zu hassen, doch hilft das der Allgemeinheit? Nein. Besser ist es, ihm den richtigen Weg zu zeigen und ihn dabei zu unterstützen, diesen Weg zu gehen. Gnade soll nicht bedeuten, dass niemand die Konsequenzen seines Handelns tragen muss, sondern eher, dass die Konsequenzen nicht dazu dienen, ihn zu demütigen, sondern ihn etwas lehren. Als Sechstes nochmal speziell ausformuliert, das Vertrauen. Vertrauen bildet ebenfalls einen großen Teil der Basis des gemeinsamen Alltags und des persönlichen Glücks. Misstrauen führt zu Angst und wie Yoda schon sagte, Angst führt zu Hass und Hass zur... Vertrauen sollte nicht zu freizügig vergeben werden, aber es ist besser, einmal mehr zu vertrauen, als seine Tage in Angst zu verbringen. Als Siebtes nun die dritte Tugend des Lichts, die Geduld. Die Basis aller Lehren. Jeder Weg beginnt mit einem ersten Schritt, jedes Buch mit einer Idee, jeder Satz mit einem Wort, jedes Haus mit einem Stein. Und so wie man sich gedulden muss, bis etwas fertig ist, so muss man auch lernen, dass das Gleiche auch für unser Handeln gilt. Überlegtes Handeln, das über eine Zeit hinweg aufgebaut wird, hat mehr Erfolg, als überstürztes Agieren. Das Leben legt einem jeden Wesen oft viele Steine in den Weg, wenig Dinge geschehen genau so, wie wir sie uns vorstellen und oftmals dauert eigentlich alles länger, als geplant. Ohne Geduld ist man schnell am Ende. Trivial, aber dennoch wichtig Hier noch einige Punkte, die zwar nicht unglaublich wichtig, aber doch interessant zu wissen sind. * Draenei haben keine Nachnamen. * Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit haben sie keinen Adel, Erbtitel oder dergleichen. * Wichtige Ämter werden nach Qualifikation besetzt und haben ihre * Legitimation dadurch, dass sie ihre Arbeit gut machen. * Ein jeder Draenei ist gleich angesehen (bei seinem Volk). * Draenei haben (mit ziemlicher Sicherheit) keine Ehen, sondern gehen eher (wie Nachtelfen) einfach nur so einen Bund fürs Leben ein, der aber dennoch sehr wichtig ist. * Draenei sind unsterblich (altern ab einem gewissen Punkt nicht mehr, sterben nicht an Altersschwäche), aber nicht unverwundbar. * Draenei Schamanen der heilen das Land und helfen den Elementaren, sie machen sie sich nicht untertan. * Schamanismus und das heilige Licht sind miteinander vereinbar. * Die ältesten Draenei sind schätzungsweise 25000 Jahre alt, aber wenige sind älter als ein paar Jahrtausende. * Vor 25000 Jahren lebten die Eredar auf Argus. Die verdorbenen (Man'ari) Eredar wurden teil der Brennenden Legion, die unverdorbenen Draenei nahmen den Lichtglauben an und bekämpften die Verderbnis der brennenden Legion. Die ursprünglichen Eredar waren keine Dämonen. * Die Draenei verehren die Naaru nicht als Götter. Kategorie:Volk: Draenei Kategorie:Guide